borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Eridian Cannon - type 3 sight - more common?
I've picked up 5 Eridian Cannon farming in the last couple of days (playthrough 2.5) and every one of them has had the useless type 3 sight (the iron sight that's slightly off, making accurate aiming at a distance impossible). Am I just unlucky, or is the type 3 sight really lots more common on the Cannon than the other sights? Outbackyak 20:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The 'iron sight' is Sight 1 and Cannons can only have Sight 1. Eridian weapons are the most parts restrictive of all weapons. I posted some of these restictions on the Eridian_weapons page. Examples: Only Lightnings can have Sights 5 and 6, Thunder Storms can only have Sight 1, Blasters can only have Sight 4. These restrictions apply to the other parts as well - mags, body, stocks, etc. -- MeMadeIt 01:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Correction - there are 2 "open" sights, Sight1 and Sight3. Sight1 is the traditional "iron sights". Sight3 is indeed the glitched sights that aims off to the right of actual impact. Cannons can only have Sights 1, 2, 3. -- MeMadeIt 19:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi, MeMadeIt! I've had to wait to reply to your post until I got another Cannon so I could check, and it's taken me a while. The sight on this cannon is definitely Sight 3, not Sight 1 (or, at least, it's the sight called Sight 3 on the Eridian Weapons page where it's described as "Sight 3 provides an iron sight which is slightly off"; as you said, my Thunderstorms do have Sight 1, so I can easily compare the two sights visually - there's no way I'm confusing the two sights). If you aim with Sight 3 the shot goes to the left of where you aim; how far left depends on how far away the target is, the further away the more you have to aim to the right, and it's very hard to judge. However if you don't aim, and just shoot from the hip, it's not too bad, but it's variable - it may go high or low, or left or right; sometimes it's dead on (I guess that's the 91.7% accuracy taking effect).. This is such a piss-off - the Cannon could be a great weapon (1680 damage is pretty powerful, and would be ideal for taking out stationary Guardians at a distance), but with the dud sight it's nowhere near as good as it could be. A Cannon with either Sight 2, 4, or 5 would be awesome. Like Marcus says: "What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point it?" :( Outbackyak 14:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : You are correct. (I misread my own test chart.) All the Sights seem to have "Common" rarity. Though I've farmed lots of Cannons but I don't recall which sight was most common. It's been so long since I actually used one but I don't recall any issue aiming. I'll make some more Farmory runs and see what I get. I would agree that un-aimed shots do vary widely, much worse than you'd expect even with an Accuracy of 97.1. (I believe Accuracy applies more when "aimed" results than "from the hip".) -- MeMadeIt 19:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm just going through Playthrough 1 again, this time as Lilith (WHEW! - ain't she a change from playing as Roland? I've had to reprogram all my instinctive moves) and I've just picked up a 101010 Cannon (Lvl: 19; Dam: 589) in Earl's Scrapyard and thank God it's got the Sight 1. Sure I'd prefer Sight 2, but at least I can aim this one. Crap magazine though. Outbackyak 10:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC)